


Nine Years of Sharing

by IDetestTragedy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/pseuds/IDetestTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAOI lime alert: Hibari Kyouya and Dino Cavallone's love relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Years of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Amano Akira's  
> Warning: yaoi (male homosexuality) content involving minimal plot

There was no pattern in when and how Dino Cavallone took Hibari Kyouya, but each time the mafia boss did, the Cloud Guardian was never unsatisfied. Dino could take Hibari to his chamber and 'do the conventional' in bed; or made him stay in the meeting room after all the Vongola members left and pinned him on the desk; or suddenly pulled him onto his lap while sitting on the sofa; or visited him without prior warning and undid his clothing within seconds from behind.

As for today, Dino invited him for coffee in the indoor garden. Having drained their cups, it was not hard to figure out where the next activity was leading. There they were, two competent fighters, stark naked, standing facing each other with verdant plants surrounding them.

Dino made Hibari ride him and penetrated his ex-disciple from below. Right after his release, he noticed Hibari had not erupted his load. Twin sacks of flesh were bouncing rigidly against his lower stomach. Above them was his partner's most private part, straight as a lance.

Thus, the third strongest man among the Mafiosi spoke, 'Enter me, Kyouya!'

Hibari managed to suppress his grin into a tiny quirk at the corner of his mouth, 'You've never failed to surprise me.'

'So far.' He heard his ex-fighting instructor added as he pulled back with drips of his partner's semen trickling down his own crotch and thighs.

'You know the risk if I don't grow bored of you.' With these words, Hibari lunged his manhood into his superior's hole. The sensation of the older man's internal flesh coating his vigorous member was wonderful, but the fact that he was granted the access to  _his_ Bucking Horse made him smile wider. Who else get the privilege of stuffing the mafia leader but him?

Thus, the ex-Head of Discipline Committee of Namimori Academy did his best to comply with his inamorato's wish. The brunet spread the blond's legs open as wide as they could go, tilting him by the hips. Flexing his leg muscles, he set forth in a journey to and from the Cavallone heir's aperture. His knees were fixed to the brown soil beneath him, but contrarily, his hips were bucking to and fro, rocking his partner's body to the core. His rhythm grew faster and stronger with each penetration. To Hibari, there was nothing more pleasing than seeing the curve of Dino's bottom aligning to be grinded by his own crotch.

Dino tipped his head back, and then smiled through whispery moans. One of his hands was roaming to trace Hibari's jawline, while his other hand held the tonfa master by the waist.  _Why does he still smile in times like this?_  Hibari muttered inwardly. It made him want to crush their lips together all the more.

Hibari only performed the kiss, however,  _after_  he came with a long-lingering vehement thrust. He bent his torso to meet Dino's delicious lips, pushing the back of the older man's thighs until both legs pointed upwards. This way, his member went deeper inside Dino and he felt his senior's arms held his back very tight. While allowing Hibari's tongue to invade his mouth as it pleased, Dino spewed his jet of semen on Hibari's torso whereas Hibari spurted his own in Dino's inner tunnel.

As his sated body lay atop his lover's, Hibari felt two different shreds of pain. The first type was physical, the one he got from being penetrated earlier, which was no stranger to him and was nothing he could not handle. The other type was mental. This was the one he had no cure of, even now, despite the nine years he spent in familiarising himself with it. Each time his body and Dino's united, he always found it aching to let go. Each time Dino pulled out from Hibari, the brunet felt an abrupt emptiness; it was as if a part of him had been taken away along with the absence of the blond's weight. A part of him yearned to cling on that body forever, but he knew this notion was out of question.

He was a Mafioso. A Vongola. The Cloud Guardian. He had to endure the agony.

Thus, ungluing his body from Dino's, Hibari rose and went straight to the shower with clenched fists. There, cleansing the speckles of earth from his body, he remembered how the relationship between him and Dino was formed.

It all began with a kiss.

It was just a kiss. It was  _not supposed to_ make him feel as though the both of them had been naked and every friction between their skins had turned him on more and more. What was he thinking! They were training. Fully clothed. In broad daylight. In a few days time, Tsuna- _tachi_  would have to face Xanxus' group. And yet…

When Dino's whip lashed against his skin, Hibari only felt a prick, but when Dino's lips brushed against his own, Hibari felt a twinge of foreign sensation followed by a jet of electricity and sparks of fireworks within him.  _Was a kiss supposed to be_ this _affective_  or — Hibari admitted rather reluctantly —  _Dino was_ such _a great kisser?_

Hibari was not a great fan of classical mythology. Still, he knew, if he had been a sculptor or an artist, he would have picked someone like Dino to be his model for the sun god. Adorned with radiant smile and golden locks, he shone like the sun on the high heaven. Apollo with a deadly whip. His personal iconoclastic solar deity.

And what could he, a skylark, do against such divinity?

Hibari tried to focus on fighting the lethal beauty after that, but the more he struggled to ignore the sensation, the more he longed for another kiss. Even worse, he had no real reason to fight the whip wielder after Vongola Rings fall into Tsuna's side. He kept on chasing Dino, pretending as if he had sought revenge for his defeats during their training days, though in reality he was more concerned about the ' _revenge_ ' for the kiss.

When this mission was accomplished, Dino did fail to hide his astonishment. Nevertheless, he was more than happy with this development and always be the one who arranged their next encounters.

Love was unspoken between them. Action was the only way they show their affection towards each other. There was something in the way he held the Japanese; it was as if he had conveyed the meaning of trust, friendship, love, lust and devotion simultaneously through a single skin contact. Hibari never protested when Dino showered him with kisses. In fact, sometimes, he was even the one who initiated the kiss, proving that his skill did not only lie on his hands, but also in his tongue.

At their first make out session, Hibari shuddered when Dino touched him. Need a mere skin contact keep his head spinning with delirium? What the heck did the Italian do to make him feel this way? Dino smiled and carried on gently. Hibari, on the other hand, clenched his jaws to prevent him from moaning. Hibari Kyouya had always refused to appear weak in front of others.  _Therefore_ , he refused to appear weak in front of a certain damn alluring herbivore even more. He mustn't give in to pleasure. He shouldn't. He'd better not…

Nevertheless, no matter how hard Hibari strove to uphold his stiff upper lip façade, he was incapable of controlling the acceleration of his breaths and the palpitation of his heartbeats. The moment he saw Dino's nude body, he wondered would there ever be a day he became able to resist this man's charm.

Dino's kisses at that time were so unlike before. They were voracious, but tantalizingly seductive at the same time. And before he knew it, Hibari had already found his shirt falling from his torso; weaponry was not the only subject Dino's fingers were adept in dealing with!

When Dino entered him, he knew he ought to despise the sensation. Unfortunately, the more he dictated himself to fell disgusted by it, the more he craved for it. After all, the initial pain was immediately followed by copious pleasure.

Unlike Hibari, who was occupied with self-denial during their intimacy — though he couldn't help enjoying the process at the same time — Dino did not hold back his desire. Being the seme, he felt no shame of the hurt pride whatsoever, but instead poured his uke with semen and kisses. His mouth never emitted words like 'I'm not gonna hurt you', but his tender caresses and passionate glances did. This was exactly why Hibari did not mind the physical pain, but had no clue how to part with Dino painlessly afterwards.

Nine full years had elapsed since that unforgettable experience. During which, Dino kept asking Hibari out and filled Hibari's life with more memorable moments. Dino fully comprehended that the fact that Hibari never sought him was the last bit of pride his uke had, rather than he did not love him, and the whip master did not mind. Occasionally, like today, he would even ask Hibari to be the seme, though this kind of request always came out of the blue, when Hibari was least expecting it.

###

While rinsing the remaining soap from his body, Hibari felt a gentle touch on his back. Swerving, he saw Dino, naked and all erect, clad with nothing but his usual smile, ready for another round.

OWARI


End file.
